This disclosure relates generally to pointing devices, and more specifically to an adjustable mouse that detects two-dimensional motion relative to a surface and enables fine control of a graphical user interface (“GUI”).
A typical mouse includes two or more buttons and a scroll wheel, which can also act as an additional button to move a pointer in two dimensions on a GUI. A mouse can also include a thumb rest support, which is contoured to comfortably receive a user's thumb. It is desirable that the mouse fits comfortably within the user's hand while manipulating the mouse.